


The Deamus Marriage

by PunxatawnyPhil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunxatawnyPhil/pseuds/PunxatawnyPhil
Summary: Seamus and Dean have been together since right after the battle of Hogwarts. They never explicitly told anyone but their parents, but were very cuddly and romantic so everyone just figured it out. Everyone, except Ron and Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. The setup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic so please go easy on me.
> 
> (Also, the pov switches each paragraph starting with Dean)

Dean woke up on a Saturday morning to the sun filtering into his bedroom right onto his boyfriend's face. Dean thought that this was the most beautiful sight in the world. He had big plans for the day so he got up and went to the bathroom to shower. 

Seamus woke up to the sound of the shower turning on. He had taken a shower last night like he usually did as he usually was absolutely not a morning person but today he was excited because he also had huge plans for today. He got dressed, combed his ever unruly hair, and went to the kitchen to try and make breakfast which was quite a task for the boy who blew up or burned everything that involved even the slightest bit of heat.

Dean got out of the shower and got dressed before walking into the kitchen. Seamus was sitting on the floor rummaging through the cabinets, very obviously looking for something. "Whatcha lookin for Sea?" Dean asked with an amused look on his face.

Seamus closed the cabinet and leaned back with a small huff. "I am _looking_ for the pans, but I can't find them. You'd think that I would be able to find some pans in my own apartment!" He said, clearly agitated

Dean smiled slightly before sitting down next to Seamus and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Well maybe, just maybe, if you didn't blow up everything that you tryed to cook, you would cook more, and know where the pans were. But don't worry about it. I'll make breakfast today." He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and stood up, holding his hand out to Seamus.

Seamus sighed with defeat and took Dean's hand. He stood up and pulled Dean into a quick kiss. They both smiled and Seamus walked into the living room to read a book that he was in the middle of about transfiguration.

Dean turned around and grabbed a pan from one of the cabinets that his unusually short boyfriend couldn't reach. He made a few pancakes for each of them.

Seamus smiled up at Dean as he came into the room with breakfast. He took his plate and ate his pancakes. "So, don't forget that we have to meet Ginny, Hermione, and the rest at diagon alley today." He said casually.

Dean nodded slightly. "We haven't seen them since Ron and Hermione's wedding. It'll be nice to see the old gang. Also Ginny and Hermione of course." 

Seamus finished his food and took both Dean's and his plates into the kitchen to wash them. He grabbed a small box hidden in a low cupboard and went back to the living room. "You ready to go Dean?" He asked with a smile.

Dean stood up from the couch. "Yeah, I just have to grab something from the bedroom." He ran to a drawer in his bedroom and also grabbed a small box. He walked back to where Seamus was waiting. "Shall we?" he asked.

Seamus smiled and took Dean's arm. "We shall." And they aperated to diagon alley.


	2. The proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of oblivious Harry.

Dean arrived at diagon alley with a loud crack. He looked to his left and saw that Seamus was still there. He then looked around and saw a group of his friends. He took Seamus's hand and dragged him to the group.

Seamus made a noise in protest. "Dean Thomas! Stop dragging me you dumb giant!" He said with a huff. When the got to their friends, his demeanor changed. "Hey everyone! Long time no see!" He grinned his signature grin.

Ginny waved. "Hey boys. And you're right, we haven't seen you since Hermione and Ron's wedding." She said, grinning a similar, but personalized grin.

Hermione nodded. "We should get together more often." She looked at Dean and Seamus like she knew something they didn't, but said nothing more.

Dean shrugged. "It's just that Seamus and I have been a bit busy with the new apartment and Christmas and all that." He chuckled. "Seamus's mum is an Irish nightmare. She practically stuffed me with food."

Seamus laughed. "Me mum's always been like that. At least she's a good cook, so you're stuffed with delicious food." He said as if they had had this conversation before.

With that comment the group started walking and chatting together. After a bit Dean stopped them in front of the quiditch shop. He took Seamus's hand and walked them both to the front display window, which had various quiditch items in it.

Seamus looked incredibly confused. He looked at Dean's face which seemed nervous and serious at the same time. "Dean, what's going on?" He asked nervously.

Dean smiled slightly. "Seamus. We met here fifteen years ago when we were eleven. We stood right in front of that window, ogling at the nimbus 2000, which seems to us totally insignificant now. Little did I know that it would lead to the best, most amazing years of my life. You and I have been through so much together, being best friends through it all. We were there for each other when I was with Ginny." He chuckled, remembering those few months. "We were there for each other when your mum almost didn't let you come back to school, when I had to go on the run, when you had to get beaten and abused for standing up for what you believed in. We were there for each other when we fought together in the battle of Hogwarts, and when I lost you in the chaos, that was the lowest point of my life. I was so terrified. So what I'm saying is you and I have been there for one another basically our whole lives and I want to spend the rest of it together too." He got down on one knee and took out a golden ring with a red stone that looked almost like fire in the middle.

Seamus gasped. "Dean Thomas you sneaky bastard. What are you doing?" He asked as he put his hands to his mouth in shock.

Dean chuckled. "Do I really have to explain this even more? Seamus Finnigan, will you marry me?" He asked.

Seamus grinned back. "Yes you idiot! Yes yes yes yes yes!" He pulled Dean up from his one knee position and kissed him.

Dean kissed him back and grinned. His friends were cheering, except for Harry who looked bewildered. He overheard Ginny whisper something to Neville.

"I was wondering who would do it first. I wonder if Seamus is gonna tell him." She whispered with a smirk.

Neville shrugged. "Let's just give them their moment." He said before going up and hugging Seamus. "Congratulations mate. You two are made for each other I'm sure"

Then everyone went into a fit a 'congratulations' and 'this is wonderful!' everyone except for Harry. Seamus leaned over to Harry. "You good mate? Ya haven't said much."

Harry looked at him with a dumbfounded face. "What is going on? You an Dean are dating?" He said with an entirely shocked voice.

Dean looked bewildered. "Yes. We are. We've been dating since after the battle of Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! How did you not know that!" He said in a not angry, but very shocked voice.

Ginny looked upset. "What did you think those double and triple dates were? And those two are a little handsy to be just friends! They live together, and have lived together for five years!" 

Harry stepped back at all the yelling. "I just thought that they were really really good friends. That they were just really comfortable with each other. Sure, I wondered why neither of them ever had girlfriends, but who was I to judge?" He seemed legitimately befuddled. 

Seamus laughed. " What the hell Harry! Dean and I have kissed in front of you! We're constantly holding hands! Do you do that with Ron? No. But ya do that with Ginny! This is fecking bazarre." He was sorta freaking out. 

Dean took a deep breath. "As much as I love screwing with Harry and his obliviousness, that isn't important right now. Seamus and I are getting married!" He said with a grin, as if he was reminding himself. 

Neville nodded, glad the conflict was over. "Damn right you are!" He grinned. 

Seamus stuck his hand in his pocket and let out a small sigh, followed by a laugh. "Speaking of, Dean. You uh, weren't very original in your thought process." He took a small box from his back pocket.

"Dammit Seamus. You're kidding right? We didn't." Dean asked with a laugh. 

"I think we did. Now take the goddamn ring." Seamus opened up the box and it had a silver ring with a dark red stone on it. 

Dean took the ring and they all had a good laugh. 

Ron smiled. "Now lets go to the boar's head and toast to the weirdest proposal ever. 

Everyone agreed and they did just that, reminiscing over their Hogwarts days and all the great times they've had together.


End file.
